The present invention relates to electrical contact arrangements including two switch pieces which are movable relative to one another. A contact arrangement of this type is known for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,665,986. This contact arrangement is preferably provided for the contacting of devices extendable from a switch system and has a gripper contact having contact elements which are arranged in pairs opposite one another, which are movable independently of one another and which can be engaged in succession with a knife contact piece. In this arrangement, although the force needed for introducing the knife contact piece into the gripper contact piece is small, nevertheless this arrangement is comparatively expensive, if only because each contact element must be supported by a separate contact spring.